Nuestro Destino Entrelazado
by Zaisoooh
Summary: Ya siendo novias Ginga y Cinque se confiesan algo bastante sombrío entre sí pero que ambas notan que hacía falta decir para seguir con su emparejamiento. Drabble. Semi AU.


**-Nuestro Futuro Entrelazado-**

Aquella tarde en aquel patio trasero de la residencia Nakajima se desarrolló el siguiente diálogo entre unas amantes que rondaban la treintena.

– Tengo que confesártelo, Cinque…: Empecé mi relación con vos porque estaba enamorada de mi padre.

– ¿Eh…? ¿Cómo dices, Ginga…?

La ojidorada se movió un poco en su lugar, ambas estaban recostadas en un gran sillón de madera bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

– Deja que te lo explique: desde nena estaba enamorada de mi padre pero cuando llegué a los veinte no logré contenerme más y me le confesé amorosamente y como era de esperarse él me rechazó… Pero no me rendí, sino que a cada tanto volvía a pedirle que fuera mi amante, aunque obviamente siguió rechazando mis avances… Y un día, hace ya mucho, me postré ante él rogándole que hiciéramos el amor, pero como siempre se mantuvo firme y hasta se molestó conmigo.

Cinque escuchaba con atención lo que le decía su novia Ginga, pero pese a todo no estaba sorprendida, se mostraba comprensiva y relajada.

– Entenderé si quieres romper conmigo después de oírme decir todo esto.

Le decía Ginga, pero Cinque lejos de molestarse se limitó a preguntar con tranquilidad.

– ¿Es que quieres que rompamos?

La joven peliplateada se incorporó en el sillón ofreciendo su mano Ginga para que esta hiciera lo mismo, ya estando ambas levantadas Cinque volvió a hablar.

– Por lo que me cuentas aceptaste ser mi novia sólo para alejarte de tu padre… Pero yo también tengo que confesarte que a mí me sucede al revés: mi padre, Jail, está enamorado de mí y a cada tanto me pide o hasta me ruega a su manera que hagamos el amor. Claro que siempre lo rechazo. Y esta es la primera vez que hablo con alguien de esto.

Ginga se sorprendió un poco al oír lo que le pasaba a su novia, que era exactamente el caso inverso al de ella. Pasada la sorpresa inicial le preguntó a la peliplateada.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

La ojiverde miraba el cielo, no sabiendo qué hacer. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hablar de esto con su novia y ese día, por suertes de la vida, solo estaban ellas dos en casa. Ella amaba a Cinque con completa devoción, tanto que ese pasado suyo le incomodaba, pero sentía que la otra tenía que saberlo.

– ¿Acaso tenemos que hacer algo en especial? No me molestó lo que me contaste y yo quiero que sigamos siendo novias.

Cinque llevó una mano a la mejilla de Ginga atrayendo así su atención sonriéndole amorosamente. La pelivioleta agarró su mano correspondiendo a ese pequeño y gentil contacto.

– No te merezco…

Ginga tenía un principio de lagrimeo. Ante esto Cinque juntó la frente con la de su contraparte para hablarle suavemente.

– Te amo, Ginga. Y siempre será así.

Luego de esas palabras Cinque se apartó ligeramente para sacar una cajita de su bolsillo y abrirla frente a Ginga. No esperaba la conversación que acababan de tener, pero que su novia le hubiera contado todo eso sólo le ayudó a reafirmar aquel amor que sabía que sentían la una por la otra.

– ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Cinque volvió a hablar en voz suave y amorosa.

Ginga se quedó anonadada por un instante pasando después a un llanto más marcado. Sintió la mano de Cinque limpiar unas cuantas lágrimas, gentil como siempre era. Eso le bastó para armarse de valor y responder.

– Sí… ¡Sí, acepto!

Ginga seguía llorando, era una mezcla de felicidad y amargura, mayormente felicidad. Desde el principio Cinque siempre era quien daba el primer paso en su relación, y ahora una vez más le hacía recordar por qué fue que llegó a amarla tanto.

Cinque colocó el anillo en el anular de su ahora prometida. Ambas sabían que en lo personal no habría demasiados inconvenientes entre ellas, sabían que lo que las unía era inquebrantable. En seguida se besaron ligeramente cada una en la punta de la nariz y luego en los labios como era de su costumbre.

A partir de ese momento su futuro quedaría entrelazado por el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**

**Disclaimer: "MSLN" es propiedad de sus respectivos autores originales.**

**Concepto: Saizoh.**

**Correcciones: Dasu-Kun.**


End file.
